Hydraulic hammers are used for breaking up materials such as concrete, asphalt, rocks, clay, and dirt. Compactors (e.g., tampers) are used for compacting those materials. Compactors are well known in the art, but current models cannot compact all materials. For example, wheel compactors are for compacting dirt only, not sand or aggregate material. Hydraulic vibratory plates are for compacting sand and aggregate materials, not dirt.
The present invention features a compactor device for compacting a material such as dirt, sand, aggregate material, the like, or a combination thereof. The compacting device can be attached to a hydraulic hammer allowing a user to temporarily convert a hydraulic hammer into a compactor. The compactor device of the present invention may be constructed in a variety of sizes so as to accommodate a user's need. For example, a 4 inch plate can be used for a 4 inch trench, a 36 inch plate can be used for a 36 inch trench, and so forth. The compactor device of the present invention may allow a user to temporarily convert a jackhammer into a device for compacting all types of materials.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.